High Tide
by Julie Ann Pope
Summary: sequel to Turning Tides. Once a month Janice spends a weekend in London with Caroline as her lover. The arrangement works well until Caroline reveals something that throws their lives into turmoil. Who wins, who loses and can life ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

**Easter  
><strong>  
>"Mam, can we go on one of those?" Michael pointed at the luminous yellow vehicle parked up across the road from the London Eye.<p>

"Eh, I don't know Michael; we've just been on the wheel. Perhaps we can save it fer another time?" Janice was conscious of her budget and was loathe to keep allowing Caroline to pay for things all the time. She never wanted to be accused of not paying her fair share.

"Why not? It's a lovely day and we should get some great views!" Caroline almost sounded as whiny as Michael.

"Can I 'ave a word?" Janice asked her lover with thinly veiled annoyance and a slightly raised eyebrow. Michael looked between the two women and his face fell.

"Are you going to have a row?" The poor lad looked distraught.

"Course not love, go and sit at that bench fer a moment while we decide what to do next." Janice let go of her son's hand and watched as he skipped off into the distance. She turned to Caroline and sighed.

"I can't afford fer us to do two trips in one day an' I refuse to allow you to pay for it, you've already paid fer too much as it is. Won't do 'im any 'arm to wait sometimes." Caroline took Janice's hands in her own and squeezed them gently with what she hoped was reassurance.

"Honey, we've been through this before; how often do we all get the chance to spend time together like this? Besides, who else am I going to spend my money on if not you and the kids?" Caroline glanced over to the bench and saw that Michael was leafing through an abandoned copy of the Metro. She dropped her lover's hands as she stepped closer and encircled her waist. She placed a quick and gentle kiss to her lips.

"Relax, you're on holiday, let me spoil you." Janice sank into the embrace and knew that she was going to give in; how could she resist when Caroline seemed just as excited as Michael?

"What about Telle? They'll be 'ere soon." Janice's older daughter had been staying at a hotel as there hadn't been room for her, Geoff and the baby at Caroline's flat.

"Why don't we get a coffee and wait for them to catch us up? We can all take the tour together then." Janice stepped out of their embrace, conscious of Michael, and nodded in agreement.

"I get far too soft when I'm with you." Janice clasped Caroline's hand as they turned and walked back to Michael.

"That's why you love me!" Caroline grinned before realising what she had said and let her smile drop.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Whether she intended to finish the sentence or not became irrelevant as Michael bounded up to them as he saw them approach. He tugged on each of their free hands, joining the three of them together.

"So, what are we going to do now?" The lad grinned up at the two women, expectation and excitement written all over his face. The brief moment of concern left Janice's face as she laughed with her son and explained their plans. Michael wedged himself between the two women, swinging his hands in theirs as they walked off in search of a coffee shop.

"Can I have a hot chocolate? With cream on top? And chocolate sprinkles?" The youngster looked up at his mum with a big grin on his face. Janice looked at Caroline and smiled, the earlier moment of awkwardness forgotten.

"Yeah Janice, please may I have a hot chocolate with cream on top too?" The American grinned back at her lover and winked at Michael conspiratorially.

"And chocolate sprinkles!" Michael reminded his friend. Janice couldn't help but burst into laughter and hugged Michael and Caroline closer to her.

"What am I going to do with you two?"

* * *

><p>"That was awesome! I want another go in the water!" Michael excitedly exclaimed as he jumped out of the large yellow vehicle. Janice tentatively stepped down the small metallic steps that didn't look sturdy enough to her mind. Telle followed and passed baby Coolio down to her mum whilst she disembarked, closely followed by Caroline who didn't look quite so confident. By the time Caroline had helped Telle pop the buggy back up, Michael was harassing the driver, asking all sorts of questions about how the multi-functional vehicle worked. Janice jiggled her slightly grizzly grandson in her arms as she kept an eye on Michael and waited for Telle and Caroline to catch them up. Geoff had declined spending the day with them as he had wanted to go to a comic book shop called Forbidden Planet and explore the Trocadero.<p>

"Auntie Caroline, I'm going to learn how to drive a duck boat when I grow up!" Janice chuckled as the older woman found herself with an armful of nine year old ADD hyperactivity and Coolio's overstuffed day bag wedged between them. Janice sat her grandson in the buggy and strapped him in while Telle untangled the bag from Caroline's shoulders and packed it onto the buggy. Michael wrapped his long skinny limbs around Caroline and she hoisted him up onto her hip.

"Thank you, I've had a brill day!" He kissed her cheek as he snuggled into her arms.

"Michael! Yer cheeky sod! 'ow many times 'ave I told you? Yer not a baby anymore, you've got a pair of legs, use 'em!" He reluctantly let go of Caroline and slid down her body until his feet touched the ground. Instead he took hold of her hand and pressed himself closely into her side as they began to walk to the Southbank for a stroll along the riverfront.

"Mam, you and Caroline...are yer shagging each other?" Janice couldn't say that she was overly surprised at the bluntness of her daughter's words, though she had hoped the young mum would have chosen a better time to have brought the subject up. Janice's hesitation gave her away, as well as the flash of heat that surged through her causing a crimson blush in her cheeks. Not only was she going to have to explain the situation to her daughter but she was certain the older woman had overheard. Caroline had brought Michael and her to a stop a little way in front of them and waited until they had caught up. She looked Telle in the eyes and smiled awkwardly.

"Shall I take Michael and Coolio on ahead?" she glanced over to her lover who gave her a grateful nod. Telle handed Caroline the buggy handles and gave an awkward thanks. Janice waited until Caroline was out of earshot before she turned to Telle to begin.

"Telle, it's not quite what you think..."

"That's what everyone says!" The younger woman began to walk faster in indignation. Janice grabbed hold of her arm and forced her to look at her.

"Don't you _dare _judge me! I've been nothing but supportive to you and baby Coolio, give me a chance to explain things first yeah?" Telle nodded reluctantly but allowed her mother to talk.

"Yer dad knows; he's known from the beginning. In fact he actually encouraged it." That earned a shocked glance from the young mum, but she remained quiet so that Janice could continue.

"I still don't quite understand it all meself. I know I've been attracted to a few women over the years, before and after I met yer father. But I never allowed myself to explore it; I thought it was wrong an' that I should be getting on meeting lads. I really wanted kids and knew I 'ad to 'ave a normal life for that. So I ignored it and whenever I met someone I liked I tried to pretend that I didn't feel anything. When yer dad and I got together and 'ad you we were 'appy, that I promise you. And I do love 'im, very much so, but there's still this part of me that's always felt...unfulfilled."

"I think I'm even more confused..."

"Yer not the only one!"

"Okay, so Caroline...?"

"You already know we met in Benidorm last year and became friends. Yer dad saw the attraction between us before we even realised it ourselves. He'd seen it happen before with someone else, years ago. He thought that I should get it out of me system, be with a woman I mean."

"You mean sex?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so that was in Benidorm but what about now? What's all this about?" Janice shrugged.

"We're friends, we like each other, a lot."

"But you're still sleeping with each other." It wasn't a question and Janice had the grace to blush once again.

"Yeah."

"So is it serious? Are you going to leave me dad?" Janice looked ahead and saw Caroline animatedly talking to Michael as she happily pushed Coolio along in the buggy. She'd really connected with her son and he absolutely adored her in return. She'd taken to Telle and Coolio too, despite not really knowing her as well and having no experience with babies. Janice thought about the weekends they'd spent together since Benidorm, essentially living as a couple and how she'd been introduced to Caroline's close friends. Her heart clenched with some unidentified feeling she would have sworn was heartache if she hadn't known better and shook her head.

"No darlin', of course not. It's just casual fun, that's all. I'm sure it will run its course eventually." There was a slight waver to her voice and Janice had to shake herself free from whatever that feeling was that had lodged itself in her throat.

"Come on; let's enjoy the rest of the afternoon."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in Manchester, Mick found himself confessing all to the one person he never would have imagined having this conversation with. Madge was a formidable woman at the best of times; she'd never really had a good word to say about him so he wasn't sure he would qualify for her sympathy. At first he had been right, she'd called him an idiot for letting his wife sleep with someone else in the first place. However, as the telephone conversation had progressed he found that he had an ally, someone else who wondered just when this 'casual affair' was going to end so that life could go back to normal once again. Despite initially getting on well; Madge had become wary of Caroline ever since she'd caught her and Janice snogging the face off each other back in Benidorm last year. The burning dislike grew from there; the American seemed a bit dodgy and swanned around with an air of confidence that made her suspicious. She also appeared to flash her money around at will, which of course proved an attractive lure for Janice. Besides, she'd corrupted her daughter with her lesbian ways and that was reason enough in her book. The last straw was when Mick told her that Michael was staying with them in London and Madge couldn't help but wonder what effect that was going to have on the young and impressionable lad.<p>

* * *

><p>Janice had demanded that she cook dinner that evening to repay Caroline for her generosity. The older woman wasn't going to complain, they'd done a lot of sightseeing and there were still another two days of holiday left – she needed all the rest she could get! Janice had been out in the kitchen for forty minutes or so before she'd called out and asked if Caroline wanted a glass of wine. When no response had been forthcoming she went out into the living room and couldn't help but smile with tears in her eyes at the sight before her. Caroline was laid out on the settee with her back against the cushions and Michael was tucked up against her, held in place by a protective arm wrapped around his middle. They were both fast asleep and looked so utterly at peace. Janice leaned against the door frame and looked at them for a long time, taking in what a wonderful sight it was.<p>

A short while later Janice was reading a paper at the dining table when Caroline made an appearance in the kitchen. Her hair was mussed and she only looked half awake. Janice smirked and thought it was the cutest sight she had ever seen.

"Hey." Caroline helped herself to a glass of water and sat down beside her lover.

"Evenin', enjoy yer nap?" Caroline swatted Janice's shoulder and leaned in for a small hug. She yawned just as she was about to speak.

"I meant to ask, how was your talk with Telle?"

"Fine, she knows the situation."

"And she was alright with it?"

"She got upset when she thought it meant I was going to leave 'er dad, but I told her that it's just casual between us. She thinks it's weird but she'll live with it." Caroline couldn't help the little clench of her heart when Janice put their relationship in those terms and so non-chalantly too. She'd gone from feeling like a big part of her life to being dismissed so easily in almost a heartbeat. She knew she had no claim to Janice's heart but she had hoped their friendship counted for something. She tried to keep her thoughts from being read in her face.

"Are you okay with her knowing?"

"My sex life wasn't something I particularly wanted to discuss with my nineteen year old daughter, but then again neither was becoming a grandmother in me early forties. But yeah, we've come to an understanding of sorts." Caroline reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair away from Janice's face, pressing a small kiss to her cheek as she dropped her hand and backed away. The moment was disturbed by an almighty thump that seemed to have originated from the living room. Both women stood up sharply and hurriedly made their way into the room. Michael was sprawled out on the floor looking a bit dazed having obviously fallen off the settee in his sleep. Janice wasn't an unfeeling mother but she had to chuckle as Caroline made her way over to the lad and comforted him. Yeah, things were going to be just fine Janice thought as Caroline had her son laughing within moments and the bumped head long forgotten about.


	2. Chapter 2

The following month Janice got a phone call from Caroline just as she was packing her case to travel to London for the weekend.

"Honey, sorry to call so late but I have a huge apology to make." Janice's heart beat loudly in her chest and she readied herself for the disappointment she knew was coming. She had been looking forward to this weekend with Caroline even more so than usual. She'd been getting a lot of stick from Mick and her mother and really needed the break away. And even though they'd managed a few snatched moments of intimacy on her last visit, Michael's presence in the flat had been particularly restricting. They'd managed to keep him away from their shared bedroom but Janice had been conscious that he was only in the room next door and didn't want him discovering their secret.

"Go on…"

"I completely forgot that I have a work do tomorrow night. It's a dressing up affair and in my best interests to go."

"Right." Janice swallowed the urge to cry and concentrated on breathing.

"So, if you don't mind can you bring your best outfit with you and accompany me?" Janice's eyebrow's hit the roof and she had to sit on the bed from the shock.

"You want me to come with you? Won't that be a bit strange?"

"No, everyone is invited to bring their partner with them, it's departmental policy. I'll explain it properly once you get here. You don't mind do you? Honestly, if you'd rather not…"

"No, no of course I'll come with yer, it's just...I didn't expect it that's all." She also hadn't expected Caroline to use the refer to her as her 'partner' either. There had been a definite shift in their relationship over the last couple of months and Janice was even more confused than ever about what the future held for all three of its main players.

"I'm sorry, I should have thought. Have you got something you'd like to wear? If not, I'm sure we have time to go out and get you something." Janice chuckled to herself. Oh she had a couple of really nice dresses that she'd bought years ago and never had an occasion to wear them to. She'd always hoped that Mick would surprise her one day and she'd be able to pull one of them out. Of course, that had never happened - until now.

"No, I have just the thing sitting in my wardrobe. It's probably in need of a good iron though."

"Now that I can arrange. I'm so pleased you want to come, it would have been miserable without you. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Me neither. I've...missed you."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>The two women attempted to stifle their giggles as they tumbled into Caroline's flat at two am on Saturday morning. They had each consumed a quantity of alcohol but only enough to be tipsy and more than a little giggly. Caroline tossed the keys to Janice to lock the door behind her, she'd had enough trouble trying to open it, let alone attempt the same in reverse. The older woman unceremoniously flopped onto her settee and waited for Janice to join her. Once the front door had been safely locked Janice went into the living room and pulled her heels off along the way. She stood over Caroline, who appeared to be lightly dozing, and grinned down at her before she reached for the back of her dress and the zip between her shoulder blades. Janice slowly unzipped the crimson material and watched her lover's face stir as she recognised the sound. Their eyes met and stayed focused on each other as Janice pulled the dress down and stepped out of it. She unclasped her bra and let it join the discarded dress on the floor.<p>

That was more than enough teasing for Caroline and she stood up from the settee to kiss her lover passionately. Janice broke the kiss to gather Caroline's dress from its hem and pulled it up her body and over her head. Their lips met in another kiss before Janice whispered in Caroline's ear.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." The younger woman led her lover by the hand and Caroline stopped to kick off her shoes along the way. Janice helped her to pull her tights and knickers off in one go and settled her onto the bed. Their kiss was languid and passionate; tongues duelled together as hands explored skin. Janice pinned her lover to the bed as she hovered over her on her hands and knees. It gave her better access to kiss, lick and caress the older woman's body for as long as she wanted. Janice suckled the skin at the crevice of Caroline's neck and deeply inhaled the perfume she still smelt there. It had been warmed by her lover's skin and smelt deeper and richer than when she'd put it on straight from the bottle.

Janice kissed her way down the older woman's chest, and noted the blush of freckles that had begun to appear with the return of the warmer days. She reached a small but perfectly formed breast with her kisses and brought a hand up to caress the one she couldn't reach with her lips. Caroline arched into her touch and squirmed as the mounds of flesh were given attention. Finally Janice ran her tongue along the hardened nub of her nipple, gently at first and then firmer as the woman beneath her writhed with the stimulation. She alternated between breasts and using her tongue and thumb to rub each nipple into stiff peaks. Caroline placed her hands behind Janice's head and guided her head back up so that she could place another kiss to her lips. But the younger woman was eager to continue her exploratory journey of Caroline's body and was soon running that skillful tongue along her prominent hip bones, occasionally dipping the tip of it into her navel or running it along the inside of her elbows, underarms and wrists. Janice tried to be as unpredictable as possible and took her time over lavishing Caroline's body with attention. She kissed her way down to the soft flesh of her lover's thighs, giving the insides of the sensitive skin a gentle nip here and there, moving ever closer their apex, but never quite getting close enough. She could smell the vanillary sweetness of the other woman's wetness tempting her in, but she managed to continue her journey down the older woman's long, lithe legs. She kissed her way along the sinewy calves and bony ankles to Caroline's slim feet and long toes. Janice suckled on a big toe before working her way back up to her lover's face. Caroline was deeply flushed and panted gently in time to Janice's ministrations.

"What are you doing to me?" she breathed as their kiss broke off so that they could take in some air. Janice grinned as she nudged at Caroline's thighs with her hand and the older woman automatically opened her legs wider.

"I would 'ope that's fairly obvious sweetheart." That natural humour was out in full force, even in the middle of love making and Caroline felt so grateful for this wonderful woman astride her. She was so relaxed and more than ready for this and it was just what she needed to top off their wonderful evening. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Janice's head between her thighs and a hot tongue pushing its way inside. Caroline couldn't help the loud 'oh' from escaping her lips and her body began to tingle as each thrust of the stiffened organ brought her closer and closer to the edge. She lifted her hips in sync with Janice's movements and a rhythm was quickly found. Caroline could feel herself beginning to fall when Janice abruptly stopped and she whimpered at the loss of stimulation. Janice teased her lover with another languid kiss and Caroline could taste herself on Janice's lips. She really needed her lover's tongue on her clit to finish her off, her whole body was buzzing and tingling from the sensation coursing through her.

"Please…please Janice…" The younger woman chuckled and felt pleased with herself that she'd managed to tease her lover this long. As they kissed again Janice thrust two fingers inside Caroline and moved them quickly in and out before she added a third finger. The older woman ground herself onto the digits in the hope of gaining the relief she so dearly needed, but she couldn't quite reach the right spot alone. Janice finally put her out of her misery and bent lower so that she could tongue the tight bundle of nerves at her entrance. The nub swelled and pulsed until fingers and tongue hit the exact spot which made the American woman scream in ecstasy. Her whole body shuddered and writhed with the intensity of the orgasm and it took her long minutes to recover. Janice continued to kiss and caress her lover's heated skin as the older woman came down from her orgasm, and they eventually snuggled up for a post-coital cuddle.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Caroline had come to her senses and started to turn her attention to Janice. The younger woman seemed quite content to continue lavishing attention on her, but Caroline was equally hungry to taste her lover's skin. They'd spent much of the evening in close proximity, often holding hands. When either of them left to speak to someone or to pop off to the loo they gave each other a light touch here and there to a lower back, down an arm and several quick hugs and kisses. Janice had been astounded to find that no one batted an eyelid at the two of them together and she was fully accepted as Caroline's date for the evening. There were two male couples as well as the other straight couples at the event too. And of course there were plenty of people that had turned up with friends instead of dates. It was a networking event and Caroline had explained there was a promotion on the cards but she had to get her face known by management in order to create a good impression. Janice had been in awe of Caroline's ability to own the room; she had people listening to her attentively whilst she explained something technical to them and then in the next moment laughing at some anecdote. But she never made Janice feel stupid and spoke in a way that everyone could understand what she was talking about. Janice had spoken to some of the wives of Caroline's male colleagues and found it difficult to side-step their questions about their situation. She'd even had questions about if they were thinking about getting married and Janice balked at those ones. It brought some of the reality of their relationship to the forefront of her mind, but the alcohol had helped to dull the awkwardness somewhat.<p>

Caroline's hands trailed down Janice's body and she finally managed to divest her of the rest of her clothing. She heard the sheer tights rip as she pulled them off her lover's legs and giggled as she flung them haphazardly into the air. They landed somewhere but Caroline was too occupied with teasing Janice's sex with her tongue through her sodden knickers to notice. If she'd have had the skill to take the scrap of material off with her teeth she would have done. As it happened she didn't, so Caroline settled for sliding her hands underneath the waistband and pulling the knickers down and off Janice's legs. Caroline kissed her way up Janice's body to her lips and they met in a passionate kiss. In the meantime Caroline's fingers had roamed Janice's body in the opposite direction and were now poised at her entrance. She easily slipped an exploratory finger inside, it was quickly joined by a second and Janice instantly moaned deep into Caroline's mouth. Slowly they began to build a rhythm together and Caroline added a third finger, curling them slightly towards the spot Janice needed them the most. Janice closed her eyes and relaxed into the moment as Caroline concentrated on giving her pleasure. Everything about this evening had been perfect and Janice felt closer than ever to Caroline. Her life here in London filled a void she hadn't known she'd been trying to bury her entire life. She had become familiar with the city and fallen in love with the atmosphere and culture. But it was Caroline who made her feel as though she belonged and gave her a sense of freedom that she had never felt before.

Janice opened her eyes and they locked with Caroline's as she felt herself begin to to go over the edge. Caroline continued to whisper words of encouragement and urged her lover to keep focused on her. They were expressing all they felt for each other in those moments that they never could with words. Caroline pressed her thumb down on the tiny bundle of nerves that had been crying out for her touch and it wasn't long before Janice began to shudder in her arms.

"Look at me Honey, I want to see you." Janice kept her eyes focused on Caroline as she came hard and fell apart. Something was different about this time, it felt more intense, more meaningful than ever before. Janice felt the emotion overwhelm her long before she realised that she was crying. Deep wracking sobs bubbled up and spilled out of her completely independent of her own free will. She clung harder to Caroline in an effort to reassure her lover that she wasn't upset as she had no chance of forming an articulate sentence in that moment. Caroline pulled Janice closer and held her as she cried. She hadn't provoked a response like that since the first time they'd had sex. Caroline tried her hardest to whisper words of comfort to her lover and she held her close. It took her a while to realise that she was also crying. They finally pulled back enough to see each other's faces and chuckled as they realised what emotional wrecks they both were.

"Are you okay Honey?" Caroline whispered as she wiped away some of the tears from her lover's cheeks. Janice nodded gently through her blurred vision.

"I think so...I'm so sorry." Caroline kissed her nose and smiled reassuringly as she stroked back her damp hair.

"Hey, don't apologise. Look what you've done to me!" They chuckled through their tears and settled down to close their eyes and rest.

* * *

><p>Janice awoke enveloped in Caroline's embrace; the other woman's naked body was curled behind her and her arms were wrapped tightly around Janice's middle. She held her securely in place as though she was scared to let go. She felt the taught, dry tear tracks on her cheeks and remembered how embarrassingly emotional she had been last night. She had been so overwhelmed by the feelings the dam had burst as she had climaxed and she'd had no control over how it had all come pouring out. Something had irrevocably shifted between them in that evening; from the dinner and reception to their lovemaking afterwards. It was a feeling that Janice didn't want to spend too long thinking about and she decided to just enjoy this contentment and the rest of her weekend with Caroline. The older woman stirred in that moment, squeezed Janice's middle tighter and pulled her closer. Caroline snuggled her face into the back of Janice's neck and revelled in the unique smell of her skin. Her warm lips and wet tongue kissed and tasted their way over the flesh of Janice's back. It was a particularly sensitive spot for the British woman and the sensation sent a message somewhere distinctly south of her navel. It wasn't long before they were once again caught up in the heat and passion of the moment.<p>

* * *

><p>Once they had finally showered and dressed they made their way to a cafe in the centre of town to have lunch with some of Caroline's closest friends. Janice didn't have to worry about fielding awkward questions from these people; Caroline had naturally spoken to them about her and their situation. They were simply accepted for what they were and concentrated on having a pleasant afternoon. Janice liked Caroline's friends, they were funny and sweet and a mixed bunch from all walks of life. It was a novelty to Janice as she didn't have any friends of her own. She was ravenous after their morning of love making and she couldn't help but join in with the group's knowing laughter at her rumbling stomach. Caroline was pretty much un-shockable but blushed at the implication anyway. She and her longest friend Helen went up to the counter to place their order and observed Janice animatedly chatting with the rest of the group.<p>

"You're besotted." The blonde haired woman casually commented to her friend.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. It's obvious you're completely head over heels and I'm worried about you." Helen looked directly at her friend. Caroline saw the challenge in her eyes but she wasn't in the mood to rise to it, not today.

"I'm fine and I am not 'besotted.' It's just casual between us, I promise you."

"Who are you trying to convince Caroline? I've never seen you like _this_before."

"I'm happy, it is allowed isn't it?"

"She's a married woman with children hun; you're going to get your heart broken." The waiter behind them coughed and they took the hint that they needed to order their food. Caroline glanced back to surreptitiously observe Janice as Helen completed their order. Her heart raced in her chest and she thought back to Helen's accusation. A sinking feeling began to settle in her stomach as she realised that her friend might just have been right after all.


	3. Chapter 3

"Caroline, what's wrong with yer? You've been in a strange mood all weekend. I'm leaving in a couple of hours an' I don't want to leave you like this." It had become increasingly noticeable over the last month that something had happened or that Caroline had something on her mind. Her most recent emails seemed restrained and less meaningful than they had been previously. They had hardly spoken to each other on the phone in the last few weeks and Caroline seemed to have missed quite a few of Janice's calls. Janice had begun to get a little paranoid that she had done something wrong, although part of her wondered if Caroline had met someone at last and that perhaps her time had been directed elsewhere?

This weekend had been like almost any other of their previous weekends, however the American was most definitely distracted. She had cited work as an excuse and had even spent a few hours of their free time working on her laptop. Janice hadn't wanted to waste the weekend arguing about it, but she hadn't been prepared to leave with things unresolved.

"Come and sit down for a while." Caroline sat Janice on the settee and took a chair opposite her. She took the younger woman's hands in her own, looked her in the eye and took a deep breath.

"These last few months have been incredible. Last year, when we met in Benidorm, I never imagined this would come from it. You are an amazing woman, I feel richer for having known you and the kids. I don't think I could ever forget this time we've spent together." Tears flowed freely down the older woman's face and Janice felt the weight of the atmosphere in her chest. Something was clearly very wrong for the usually composed and confident American to be in this much of a state.

"Janice, I never meant to..." Caroline broke off having lost the words she wanted to say. No matter how many times she had rehearsed this, it was still the most difficult thing in the world to say aloud.

"Please tell me sweetheart, yer scaring me."

"I love you Janice...I've fallen in love with you." Janice felt all the breath leave her body and it came out in a deep 'oh' that she couldn't stop escaping her lips. She felt the world stop spinning on its axis and the whole of time stand still. She unconsciously shook her head over and over until she was able to vocalise the thoughts that were rushing through her head.

"No, no…no…yer can't…yer can't."

"I know, believe me I know."

"What are we going to do?" Caroline was not oblivious to the fact that Janice hadn't said anything about how she felt and she took that as answer enough. Even if the British woman did return her feelings, she wasn't going to jeopardise her marriage and children for her, she'd been clear enough about that from the start.

"This has to end. I can't pretend that I don't feel more for you than I should. And you…Mick and the kids…" Janice made the mistake at looking right into her lover's eyes. Pain was etched on every line of her face but her eyes seemed cold and hard. Janice couldn't stop the tears from spilling down her face even though so many conflicting thoughts and feelings were rushing through her head at that moment.

"I don't want to lose you, as a friend if nothing else."

"I'm not sure I can do that honey and I'm not sure you could either." Caroline was right, neither of them had been able to put aside the sexual attraction that had first brought them together and it was impossible to try and do that now that they knew each other intimately.

"So this is it, forever?"

"I think so."

"Right…I'll er…get me things." Janice stood up shakily and turned to collect her bags from the bedroom. Caroline let her go, she couldn't think of a single word to say. There were no explanations, no excuses and no amount of pleading or begging could change their situation. She had resigned herself to it the moment she realised how she felt about the younger woman. It was predictable really; she should have known this would happen. Perhaps if she had found a partner in the time that she and Janice had been together then it would have remained as casual as they had first intended it to be. If she was fully honest with herself that was clutching at straws, how could she have not fallen in love with the Mancunian? Janice was everything she had been the day they met and so much more. She'd never laughed so much with someone before; Janice had never tried to be funny, but she was naturally gifted in wit and sarcasm and had seen and done things Caroline had never experienced. Their physical relationship had only got better with time and experience. Considering her circumstances, Janice had never shied away from expressing herself through touch, she was a naturally tactile person and it was not often they weren't cuddled up together or at the very least holding hands. Caroline had also formed relationships with the kids, particularly Michael, and that would be a wrench.

Janice came out of the bedroom dragging her weekend suitcase behind her. She left it in the hallway and tugged on her jacket and shoulder bag.

"I'll give you a lift to the station." Caroline offered even though it was the last thing she wanted to do, but it wasn't Janice's fault she had chosen now to tell her how she felt. The least she could do was offer the younger woman a lift.

"No, it's fine, I'll get a bus. I know 'em quite well now an' I have me Oyster card." Caroline nodded knowing that once Janice had made up her mind she was stubborn and wouldn't change it.

"I'm so sorry Janice, I never meant to ruin everything by feeling this way."

"I suppose it had to end sometime. Take care of yerself yeah? An' don't work too hard, I know what yer like!"

"Oh honey! Whatever am I going to do without you?" Caroline cupped Janice's cheek and leaned in for a gentle kiss but when their lips met they put everything they could into expressing the regret they both felt at the imminent loss of each other. Janice broke off first and picked up her suitcase.

"Goodbye Caroline, thanks fer…everything."

"Goodbye Janice, you too." The moment the front door closed behind her lover, Caroline leaned her forehead against it and scrunched up her eyes. She took a couple of steadying breaths before succumbing to the pain she'd been trying to block out. At first her bottom lip quivered and a couple of tears fell from her eyes. She turned around and sank back against the door. As more tears flowed and sobs caught in her throat she slid down the door into a crumpled heap and finally allowed herself to cry. All the anguish, pain and grief poured out of her. Sometime later she dragged herself to the bedroom and climbed into bed fully clothed. She could still smell Janice on the bedsheets and her perfume lingered in the air. She cried herself to sleep and wondered what in the hell she had done.

* * *

><p>Janice looked out of the window and blankly stared at the scenery as it rolled by. The train was fortunately half empty. She sat by the window and the aisle seat next to her thankfully remained empty throughout. The bus journey from Caroline's flat had been fairly simple and she'd been concentrating so much on making sure she got the right one she hadn't had time to think about what had just transpired. Even now that she was on the train heading home she just felt numb. So many thoughts whirred around inside her head and nothing really made sense. It almost felt like this was happening to someone else. She couldn't quite process that she was never going to see Caroline again. That this 'episode' or 'experience' in her life was over before it had really begun. Then again, what had she expected? Caroline was right, it couldn't have gone anywhere; she had Mick and Michael to consider. She didn't want to think about what her life was going to be like from now on; just those four walls in Manchester, her manipulative and ungrateful mother and a life that was not her own. She'd experienced so much more beyond that, found that she could speak to people who had got somewhere in life and not come across stupid, made friends she'd never dream of associating with normally and seen a world where she had a chance to be someone more than she ever thought before. In short, an independent life carved out for herself with the encouragement and support of Caroline. And now it had all gone. Janice could feel her stomach tying itself in knots, a sick feeling settle inside herself and her heart palpitated with worry the closer she got to home.<p>

* * *

><p>Janice hovered outside her own home feeling like she didn't belong. The feeling of dread had steadily got worse and now her whole body felt jittery with nerves. The last thing she felt like doing was to pretend that everything was alright but she had no choice. She walked up the garden path and stood in front of the door. She stood there for minutes, her keys still at the bottom of her shoulder bag, just waiting to summon up the courage to walk into the rest of her life. The choice was taken away from her when Mick suddenly flung open the door and greeted her.<p>

"Lost yer keys?" His voice rang with sudden clarity in her ears, harsh against the muffled white noise of the train and its passengers and the muted sounds of her familiar hometown.

"Ooh Mick! Yer made me jump!" She put her hand over her wildly beating heart as if to emphasise the point, or was it more in an effort to calm herself down?

"Sorry love, I was just walking past and saw yer shadow at the door." She shook her head, the question about her keys hadn't been an important line of enquiry, and pulled the suitcase up beside her. Mick leant over and grabbed it before she had a chance to stop him and she dutifully followed him inside.

Janice had half her jacket off before she heard several loud thumps from upstairs and the stomping of feet running down the stairs. She'd just about managed to get her jacket off and on the peg before her son barrelled into her.

"Mam, yer home!" Michael squeezed her middle tightly, searching for that comfort only a mother could give. Unfortunately that was the moment Janice's stomach lurched and she hastily disengaged his arms from her waist before she shot off upstairs to the bathroom as quickly as she could.

* * *

><p>Janice managed to lock the door behind her and she made it to the toilet bowl just in time to throw up into it, twice. The force of the nausea and the lurch of her stomach brought tears to her eyes that spilled down her cheeks as she wiped her mouth on a piece of toilet paper. She flushed the loo, sat back on the cool floor and waited for her breathing to calm. But the anxiety, grief and weight of emotion that had been coursing through her these past few hours caught up with her all at once and overwhelmed her. She covered her mouth as best she could to muffle the screams that came from somewhere deep inside of her. She bent over double and held her stomach with one arm across it in a vain attempt to bring herself some relief. She desperately crawled around the bathroom floor unaware of her erratic movements. Eventually she regained a little control and sat back on her legs rocking herself back and forth as she cried. How had it all gone so horribly wrong? Her heart was breaking and she couldn't even bear to think about it. She loved Mick…of course she did…didn't she? Caroline was just a fling, something exciting to take her away from the realities of her own life here in Manchester. The American was exotic, confident and independent so it was easy to see how she'd been bowled over by her. They had always been destined for a short and casual affair and she'd been damn lucky Mick had allowed her to take it as far as it had gone. Her priorities were here, with her family, just as they had always been and she had been a fool to think otherwise. And even though it was a fleeting realisation to be boxed away and never thought of again, Janice could say that at least for a while she and Caroline had shared an intense emotional and physical connection. She daren't identify just what that connection was otherwise she wasn't sure she could live with the guilt.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Janice heard Mick's heavy footfall on the stairs and desperately swiped at her eyes in a bid to tidy herself up. He knocked gently on the door and spoke to her through it.

"Jan…you okay? You've been up 'ere fer twenty minutes." He sounded concerned, of course he would, and it added to her guilt.

"I'm fine Mick, must 'ave been something I ate. I'll be down in a bit."

"Alright love, take yer time yeah?" Janice listened as he went back downstairs and overheard Michael asking if she was okay. She cleaned herself up as best she could and took a long hard look at herself in the mirror. This was the life she had before she met Caroline and it was the one she was always destined for. Janice took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door, ready to re-join her family physically and emotionally for the first time in months.

"Mam! Are you alright now?" Michael asked as he took her hand and guided her gently to the sofa. Mick walked in from the kitchen as he dried his hands on a tea towel.

"Do you want a cuppa love?" Janice nodded and nearly wept at the kindness she saw in Mick's eyes. He loved her so much that he had allowed her to carry on her affair with Caroline. She wasn't honestly sure she would have done the same in his position and she knew that she was lucky to have him. He ducked back into the kitchen to put the kettle on and Michael snuggled up to his mum in an effort to comfort her. Janice stroked his downy hair and placed a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

"So what do yer think it was?" Janice looked up in confusion at her husband, her mind having temporarily wandered off.

"Sorry?"

"Whatever you ate? Caroline take yer to a fancy restaurant?" Janice's heart clenched at the sound of her lover's name, but she knew that she couldn't avoid talking about the American forever. Mick's words hadn't even been unkind, he knew that he couldn't compete with the sorts of places Caroline could afford and that were available to her in London. God, how much more kindness could Janice stand from her husband?

"Yeah, something like that." Mick came out of the kitchen with two mugs of tea in his hand a moment later and sat in the armchair opposite. They passed the rest of the evening as a family, catching up with each other and Michael sat down with his mum to do his homework. Janice retired to bed early without any dinner and left Mick and Michael to finish watching TV together.

* * *

><p>Mick slipped into bed beside Janice and turned over to go to sleep. An arm worked its way around his waist and the attached hand and fingers tangled in his chest hair.<p>

"Mick?"

"I thought you were asleep. You feeling better?" The question was ignored; Janice didn't think she'd ever feel better again after today's events.

"Make love to me Mick." The request shocked Mick and not only because Janice had been so unwell earlier that evening. She had never wanted him to touch her so soon after spending the weekend with Caroline. In fact it usually took days, more like a week before they resumed their usual sexual relations. And even then that had been tapering off for months now.

"Are you sure?" Mick turned over to face his wife and took her face in his hands. She nodded in the darkness and he kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Thank Christ! I'm absolutely bloody gagging for it!" It wasn't quite the romantic reaction Janice had hoped to receive but at least he was going to oblige. He lifted her nightdress up from her thighs and over her head and marvelled at her soft curves. He showed his appreciation by suckling on her ample breasts and the blood immediately rushed to his groin as the dusky nipples swelled in his mouth. His hands roamed roughly over Janice's backside, eventually pulling her knickers down and off before taking his own boxer shorts off. His semi-erect cock bobbed free and he sighed in relief.

"Pass us a johnny love." Janice reached into her bedside cabinet and scrabbled to find a condom in amongst her other personal things. Her hand stumbled across a silken box which contained a number of trinkets she had collected over the last few months from her time with Caroline and she barely concealed her gasp at the pain she felt upon finding it. Fortunately Mick had mistaken it for her excitement and gave her backside a gentle slap. Despite being on the pill, ever since Janice had become sexually intimate with Caroline she had suggested they use condoms whenever they had sex just as a precaution. She had been thinking more of Caroline than either of them. Mick heard the foil packet as it was ripped open and he leaned over Janice to kiss her. He used his lips to caress her neck as she reached between them to grasp his cock. She pumped the organ lightly until she felt it swell further. She took out the condom and slipped it on over his cock, hearing his groan at the tightness of the sensation. Mick worked his hand down his wife's body until he reached her entrance, experimentally running a finger along her folds before dipping a finger inside. He pulsed his fingers in and out until he felt her slick wetness.

"You ready?" He asked, aware that Janice had been unusually quiet. She breathed out a yes and Mick took that as his cue to sit back on his haunches. He grabbed a pillow from his side of the bed and placed it under Janice's hips. He took himself in hand and guided his cock slowly towards her entrance. Once he had teased his way in he gave Janice a few moments to grow accustomed to his girth. They kissed but Mick could see that his wife had been fairly passive since the start of it.

"Are you sure you're well enough love? We can stop now if you want." Not that Mick had much intention of stopping now, not when he was this close to getting his rocks off.

"I'm fine. Just get on with it." Mick was definitely not convinced Janice was completely up for this but then she squeezed his aching member with her internal muscles and all sense of doubt was temporarily removed. For a while they seemed to build up the rhythm together and then Mick needed more than Janice seemed willing to give. He leaned over her on his knees and held onto her hips to steady himself as he thrust harder and faster. It didn't take long for him to climax inside of her.

Once Mick had pulled out and dealt with the spent condom he snuggled up to Janice and attempted to lavish her body with attention. She meet his kisses with her lips but the rest of her remained still, even as he touched her entrance with his fingers once again in order to finish her off. She brushed his efforts aside and sat up to get out of bed.

"Jan, you didn't..." No, she hadn't climaxed and she had very little interest in doing so. Janice picked up her nightie and slipped it on over her head on her way to the bathroom.

"It's fine Mick, I'm just tired and a bit delicate at the moment." Mick pulled on his boxers and tidied up the bed whilst he waited for Janice to come back.

Janice sat on the loo long after it was necessary, deep in thought about what had just happened. She had desperately wanted to feel something by sleeping with Mick instead of this incredible numbness that seemed to fill her entire being. All her insides felt like lead and her body didn't feel like her own. She had wanted to try to slip back into her old life, to be the wife and mother she felt she ought to be and to block out her memories of Caroline. But she had ruined herself and caused the connection she once had with Mick to be broken forevermore. Now she was stuck in this limbo world, unable to have the one she wanted and no longer in love with the one she was with. Janice returned to her bedroom and internally sighed in relief that Mick had sorted out the bed sheets. She climbed into bed, facing away from Mick and pillowed her head on her hands. Several hot tears fell silently down her cheeks as she wondered what in the hell she had done.

* * *

><p>The next morning Janice slept in and was grateful that Mick had been perceptive enough to sort Michael out and got him ready for school. Michael came up to kiss her goodbye and handed her a cup of tea as she sat up to receive it. Mick hung back for a few moments and waited until Michael was at the front door, ready and waiting for his lift.<p>

"Janice…I'm so, so sorry. If I forced you to…you know…last night I'll never forgive meself." Mick looked so pitifully sorry and crushed about the whole thing. Janice felt more than lousy as the guilt turned into a great big bloody stone inside of her. She took hold of his hand and tried to give him her best reassuring smile.

"Of course you didn't love; I was just a bit under the weather. I'll be alright in a few days. You didn't do anything wrong, I promise yer." He visibly relaxed, but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. He knew there was more to it than that but he let it go for the time being.

Several days later Janice was no further on in dealing with her feelings about Caroline, Mick and this entire situation. They had not spoken about the night she had come back from London even though Janice had moved herself in Telle's old bedroom. Whether Mick didn't know how to broach the subject or that he simply accepted it Janice wasn't sure. Michael appeared to have sensed something was wrong as he had become clingy and protective of her all of a sudden. He had always been a daddy's boy and normally sought comfort from Mick when required.

Janice sat on the settee reading a book with Michael pressed into her side watching the telly. Mick was in the kitchen cooking his infamous spaghetti bolognaise.

"Mam, can we go and see Auntie Caroline in the summer holidays?" It was the question she'd been dreading since she had come back from London. She put the book to one side and turned to face her son.

"I'm afraid not sweetheart."

"Why not? I were good last time weren't I?" Janice smiled sadly at the lad and another chunk of guilt settled itself inside of her. She was going to have to break his heart.

"Caroline and I are no longer friends, so I won't be going to London to see her anymore."

"She's still my friend though isn't she? I can visit her on me own?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that love. Best you forget about 'er and make some friends yer own age." Michael looked crestfallen and stomped of upstairs in tears before Janice could stop him. Janice heard him call out 'I hate you' from halfway up, but she let it go to give him time to calm down.

"What happened love?" Mick asked from the kitchen doorway having heard the entire exchange.

"Nothing, it's over."

"I'm sorry. I liked Caroline, I thought she did yer some good." Janice looked at her husband incredulously.

"Yer what?" Mick came and sat down on the settee beside her and took her hands in his.

"Just that it was good to see you with a friend and you've seemed more confident since you met her." Again, Janice could see no malice in his eyes and he seemed to be genuinely sorry. She felt yet another piece of guilt join the rest of the solid mass in her gut.

"Yeah, well...it doesn't matter anymore. We can get back to normal, forget it happened at all." Mick leaned forward and kissed Janice on the forehead.

"It will be good to get back to normal. In fact I've been wanting to talk to you about that. Yer mother called earlier to invite us out to see her and Mel in a few weeks, as soon as Michael finishes school of course. I think we could all do with a holiday." Janice felt lightheaded and was grateful that she was already sitting down. Going back to Benidorm was the last thing in the world she wanted to do. Of course she wanted to see her mum, but it was also where she met Caroline and she didn't think she'd be able to cope with the bittersweet memories of that particular holiday so soon after saying her final goodbye to the American. But Caroline was now consigned to the past and Janice had to make an effort to get one with her life. She swallowed down her feelings and cupped Mick's cheek, giving it a gentle pat.

"Yeah, sounds like a...great idea...just what we need." Mick certainly hoped so. He thought that maybe once Janice had a chance to relax away from home she might move back into their bedroom and things could really get back to normal. Janice felt like she was going to split into two. Her heart beat wildly in her chest with panic about going back and the strain of keeping up the pretence that everything was fine. She wanted to curl up underneath that giant rock of guilt weighing her down and never have to emerge from it again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**Sorry for the long wait folks, it's been written for ages I just haven't had a chance to upload it. There are also two epilogues which should hopefully both be up very soon and then I can leave poor Janice alone for a bit - I've put her through a bit of an emotional roller coaster in this series!

* * *

><p>Janice sank back into her aeroplane seat, closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She had spent the last two days on autopilot, packing and preparing for the holiday to Benidorm and had tried to put her worries to the back of her mind. It was easier said than done though and now that she had a couple of hours where she had nothing but her thoughts to occupy her; the sinking, numb feeling in the pit of her stomach had come back to haunt her. Mick had occupied himself by flicking through the in-flight entertainment and had settled on a repeat episode of Top Gear and Michael was currently glued to his Nintendo DS. Janice couldn't get Caroline out of her mind and the regret at never being able to see each other again overwhelmed her. She had been thoroughly depressed over the last few weeks and unable to eat much or to focus on anything other than how miserable she felt. She felt so incredibly guilty for pushing Mick away whenever he tried to coax a laugh out of her or to talk about something other than the weather. Mick was a decent bloke, lovely in fact, and she really did love him. However, that love had turned platonic at some point in the last nineteen years, or had it always been? What she felt for Caroline had been far more than the lust she'd assumed it was when they had first met; that thought and the consequences of it frightened her. She felt trapped by her circumstances; by her thoughts and feelings as they swirled around her head. Was this really who she was, who she had been all her life? Had she really just thrown away a chance to be completely happy, as she was meant to be, or was she doing the right thing by staying with Mick and making the best of things? Janice felt so alone, so isolated from everyone else around her. She had no one to talk to about all this confusion going on inside of herself and weighed down by the guilt of deceiving her family she wondered what sort of a person she truly was.<p>

The closer they got to Spain the more Janice began to panic and feel trapped by the flight. The last thing she wanted was to be reminded of where she and Caroline had met and where everything had changed. She flushed hot and cold and experienced a moment where she felt like she couldn't breathe. Consciously she tried to calm herself down and relax back into her seat, clearing her mind as she did so. But she couldn't reclaim that control; the thoughts, memories and feelings assaulted her from all sides and the aeroplane and its passengers faded into the background as her panicked breathing spiralled out of her control. She wanted to cry, scream and shout all at once but nothing but breathless gasps came from her mouth. At first it was barely noticeable but the more she panicked the more she couldn't breathe. Janice felt her heart clench inside her ribcage and she held her hands up to her chest in a subconscious effort to soothe her straining lungs. She couldn't focus on her surroundings and lost her grasp of where she was and who she was with. All she could feel was an overwhelming panic and that she couldn't breathe. Maybe this was it and she was going to die from a heart attack right here on the plane? She would never have the chance to repair all the damage she had done; to tell Caroline that she loved her and to apologise to Mick for messing him around. She would never she her grandson grow into a little boy or to see Michael grow into a man or see Telle settled with Geoff. The world around her faded in and out and she just about made out a voice next to her, desperately trying to bring her back to reality.

Michael turned to his mum and watched as she gasped for breath next to him. Her face was flushed with the effort and her eyes were worryingly glazed over and unfocused. He nudged his dad as he reached over and put an arm around his mum. Janice unconsciously shrugged him off as she struggled in her seat. By now the passengers around them had begun to notice she was unwell and murmurs rose up from their seats. Mick leapt across Michael and pushed his way out of their row. He crouched down beside Janice in the aisle and held her hand as she tried to focus on him and his voice. The other passengers' whispering had reached the cabin crew and Mick suddenly found a first aider next to him and between them they eventually helped to calm Janice down. Michael had been pushed to one side in the confusion and was left sitting in his seat crying with worry about his mum after she had been escorted to a quiet area. A kind, elderly lady had sat with him for a while and had given him a comforting cuddle, but it wasn't enough to allay his fears over his mum's health. He couldn't help but think of Caroline and wished she was there to tell him everything was going to be alright.

Once the plane had landed and everyone had filed off, paramedics met the Garvey clan and escorted them to the first aid area in the airport. Janice was checked over and asked questions about what had happened and if she'd experienced anything like that before. Mick was shocked to hear that she'd had a similar attack a couple of weeks ago on her way to the supermarket. He wondered why she hadn't said anything at the time and felt guilty for the fact that she had coped with it alone. There was nothing medically they could do for Janice and suggested she take it easy for a few days, recommending that once she was home she made an appointment with her GP. After an hour or so they were free to continue to Benidorm and begin their holiday.

* * *

><p>"What 'ave you done to 'er? She looks in a right state!" Madge scolded her son-in-law. If Mick hadn't known any better he would have said that the older woman was worried.<p>

"Ssh! The paramedics said she needed to rest." Mick brought his voice to a whisper and joined Madge in the living room.

"What's been going on Mick? She's obviously not right." Madge had also lowered her volume, now mindful of her exhausted daughter sleeping in the next room.

"I don't know Madge, I've tried to understand, I really have, but she's closed herself off to me. It's got something to do with Caroline I know that much." Mick wandered aimlessly around the small living room and brushed through his close-cropped hair with his hands, an indication of his agitation.

"That frigging American dyke? I might have known it! If she's done something…"

"I don't think so. You know they've stopped seeing each other?"

"It's about bloody time! I never understood what possessed you to agree to them shagging in the first place." Madge was her usual blunt self, especially when it came to matters she neither cared about nor understood.

"Janice needed a friend…" Madge scoffed at this.

"Funny sort of friend!"

"Alright, not a _friend_but whatever it was they had."

"Did you ever talk to 'er about it?"

"A bit, not really."

"You're a useless lump ain't yer? I'll drag it out of 'er don't you worry!"

"Madge...just go easy yeah? She'll be fragile fer a few days."

"Fragile my arse! She's not too old to be spoken to by 'er mother!"

* * *

><p>Janice couldn't exactly say she'd had a peaceful rest, but the extra hours of sleep had done her some good and she didn't feel quite as drained as she had done yesterday afternoon when they'd stepped off the plane. Unfortunately Madge had decided that she was set on getting some answers from her daughter. They'd settled themselves in a quiet corner by the bar and were discussing Caroline's involvement in all of this.<p>

"So what 'append between yer then? She get bored of yer? Went off with someone less...frumpy?"

"Thanks Mam! I know where to come when I want to throw meself off a bridge!" Janice took a long sip of her drink and steeled herself for some truth-telling. She gulped down the alcoholic beverage and looked her mother square in the eye.

"If you must know Caroline told me that she 'ad fallen in love with me."

"Oh right, so yer what...a queer now, is that it? That's what they do ain't it? Recruit perfectly innocent heterosexual people." The thought of her daughter being one of 'them' was quite unnerving to Madge. She'd got on well enough with gay men, but for some reason lesbians tended to set her on edge. Women should be women in her book, not some butch, man-wannabe.

"Mam, don't be ridiculous! Would yer listen to me? Caroline hasn't 'corrupted' me or 'turned' me, I was this way before I met 'er." It was only as she said it that everything finally started to fall into place for Janice.

"But….but…. You 'ad boyfriends, you married Mick, you had two kids t'gether…"

"Yes, but there was also Lauren, Rebecca and Siobhan."

"You didn't….?"

"Not at the time, no."

"I don't understand it."

"I'm only just beginning to meself. I was always told it were wrong, to feel that way about another woman an' I wanted kids, I really wanted kids and I knew, at least at the time, that I couldn't be _gay_and have 'em. Mick was the first man I loved and I did love 'im, but there was always that feeling of something...missing. A chemistry, a passion that I always thought two people in love should have. And then I found it in Caroline."

"A woman could never give yer what a man can, it just ain't natural."

"Mother! It's the most natural thing in the world; it feels just as natural as the love I have for me kids."

"So what are yer saying? That yer in love with the flash American lesbo?" Janice gave her mother an exasperated sigh.

"I wouldn't 'ave put it quite like that, but yeah I'm in love with Caroline." And oh god, what a relief it was to finally say it aloud, even if it wasn't to the person she needed to say it to the most.

"Well there's nothing you can do about it, thought you'd stopped seeing each other?"

"That's the problem. I thought I could just go back to the way things were before, with Mick, but my feelings for Caroline are just too strong. I even tried having sex with him and it made it so much worse." Janice buried her head in her hands as the guilt over that particular night bubbled up to the surface. Madge raised an eyebrow at the revelation.

"So you two haven't been..?" The older woman had always been lead to believe her daughter had quite an active sex life, so was suitably surprised to discover that piece of information, especially as Mick hadn't said anything about it.

"Not for weeks. And to be perfectly honest I lost interest months ago." To be _absolutely _honest, pretty much the moment she had met Caroline. It had been that feeling of butterflies in her stomach, a heightened sexual anticipation and something altogether new and more powerful than she'd ever felt before.

"You're an idiot, you know that don't yer? Throwing away a perfectly decent man and for what?" Janice snorted.

"That's rich coming from you! Since when were you Mick's biggest advocate?"

"When you turned all lesbian and threw away any chance you 'ad of being normal!"

"Michael, at last! What's going on?" Caroline's voice was panicked and there was a sense of urgency to her tone. Michael sat in the Solana reception alone, having made his excuses so that he could make his telephone call in private.

"I don't really know. Mam's okay now but she went funny on the plane. I thought she were going to die." Caroline tried not to take a ten year old's view of things as gospel, but she couldn't help the clench of her heart at his words.

"Is she in hospital?" Caroline knew that she couldn't allow herself to worry Michael further, so tried to keep her tone of voice neutral, rather than convey the absolute worry she felt for Janice in that moment.

"No, the people on the plane calmed her down and some ambulance men talked to her when we landed. They just said she's got to rest after she told them it wasn't the first time she felt funny."

"What's she doing now?" Michael went over to the poolside entrance and spotted his Nan's scooter in the bar area. He could see that both his mum and nan were talking rather animatedly and by the looks on their faces, it wasn't about the lovely weather they were having.

"She's talking to me Nana, but I think they're arguing more than talking." Caroline made a decision and although rather nervous, she was desperate to find out what on earth had been going on.

"Take the phone to her and tell her I want to talk to her."

"But I thought you weren't talking to each other?"

"Sometimes, when people have been silly and said some things they shouldn't have, and then something bad happens, it could be a sign that you need to apologise and be friends again."

"Alright! I want you two to make up. I really miss you Auntie Caroline."

"Well let's just see if your mother will talk to me first yeah?" Michael continued talking to Caroline as he went outside and over to Janice and Madge.

"Mam...?" He interrupted Madge in full flow of a rant and made out some words he probably shouldn't have heard. Janice turned to her son but went to dismiss him in her worked up state.

"Michael love, yer Nana and I are talking." Michael held out the phone to Janice to try and get her attention.

"It's important, Auntie Caroline wants to talk to you." Janice had to do a double take and instantly forgot about her argument with her mother.

"What?!" The shock and surprise was evident in her voice.

"I told her you weren't well and she got worried. We've been emailing each other." Michael seemed quite proud of this fact.

"Yer what?! Give us that phone." Janice took the phone from Michael's outstretched hand and sat up a little straighter in her chair.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Janice tentatively asked into Michael's mobile, not believing it could be Caroline on the other end.<p>

"Janice! Thank god! Please tell me you're okay? What's been going on?" Just hearing Janice's voice began to set her mind at ease, but there was still so much to talk about.

"Just...just give me a minute." Janice looked between her mother and Michael and stood to leave. She mouthed and waved that she was going for a walk so that she could continue her phone call in private. Madge wasn't at all pleased but Michael appeared to be quite happy at this new development.

"I just needed to get away from me mother. Caroline, what are yer doing phoning Michael?"

"Janice, I promise I'll explain that later. Right now the most important thing is you. What happened on the plane? Are you sure you're okay now? I was really worried." Janice sighed deeply and knew she had to tell the truth, Caroline would see right through her otherwise.

"I had a panic attack and it wasn't the first time. It was like I couldn't breathe and me chest 'urt like I was 'aving a heart attack. I was okay when I got on the plane, but all of a sudden I wasn't an' I had no way of escaping."

"Do you know what brought it on?"

"Caroline, I've been so alone these last few weeks. I tried to fit back into my old life, be who I was before and I couldn't. I did something awful and I feel so guilty, I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Oh Honey! I'm so, so sorry. I should never have told you…well, what I told you."

"Sweetheart, of course you should 'ave, because I feel the same way and you know I do. This is all such a mess."

"Are you serious? I thought you wanted to go back to Mick?"

"I want _you _Caroline. It's been you fer months, I just didn't want to admit it."

"God, this _is_a mess! What do you want to do? You know you and Michael have a home with me if that's what you want? That goes without saying Honey."

"Are you sure? Do you know what you would be taking on?"

"I love you, and everything that comes with you. I know what that entails and I'm ready for it."

"What should I do?"

"Why don't you come home, to London, and we can talk, really talk, about the future?"

"Okay, I'll book a flight and let you know the details. Caroline, you know I l..."

"I know Honey, you don't have to say it."

* * *

><p>Janice found Mick relaxing by the pool as he supervised Michael swimming.<p>

"Mick...?" Janice tentatively approached him and sat on the sun bed normally reserved for herself. She didn't feel she deserved that now, especially once she had talked honestly about their future.

"Jan! What's going on love? Michael said you had a call from Caroline." Janice looked around and saw that it wasn't particularly busy but she didn't want to have this conversation here.

"We need to talk, but not 'ere. Let's go back to the apartment." Mick looked up at her and saw the worry on her face.

"You sound serious." Janice fidgeted on the seat and played with her hands in her lap.

"It is. I really think we ought to go somewhere more private." Mick looked around them and saw that Michael was happily splashing about with another lad his age.

"Just tell me what it is love, Michael's occupied and there's no one we know around." Janice sighed deeply, she had to tell him as soon as she could and before she lost her courage. He didn't seem to be too receptive to her subtle hints so he was going to have to put up with the setting. She took his hands in hers and looked him in the eye. There was no point in shying away from the truth now.

"You're the best man I have ever known. You've been such a wonderful father and so very kind and understanding to me recently. You've given me nineteen wonderful years an' I don't regret a single day. But all these years I've suppressed who I really was and I finally have a chance to be completely myself. Caroline has made me very happy over the last year and we split up because she told me that she had fallen in love with me. I didn't want to acknowledge that I felt the same, so I tried to make it work with you again. But it were too late Mick, that missing part of me has been found and I can't turn away from her." Janice was relieved to finally get it out in the open but the crushed look on Mick's face broke her heart and the guilt she had been feeling all these weeks began to build up again.

"If I'm honest with meself I knew I'd lost yer to Caroline, but I thought once you'd stopped seeing each other we might just have a chance again. I know you've been struggling recently and I had hoped this 'oliday would put it right. Just answer me this Jan, did you ever love me?" Mick sounded so broken and his voice was choked with emotion.

"Oh Mick, of course I did, I still do, very much so. I mean it, you are a wonderful man an' you're the only man I've ever loved. But I'm _in_love with Caroline; there's a connection between us, chemistry I suppose, that I just can't explain."

"So what are yer going to do?"

"I'm taking the first flight I can get back to London. Caroline and I need to talk."

"Are yer leaving me?"

"Yes Mick, I'm leaving you." Mick looked out onto the pool and swallowed hard as he watched Michael playing.

"And what about Michael?"

"There's a home for him with me and Caroline in London."

"No Jan, please don't take me son away from me! What will I have left?" Tears fell from Mick's eyes and Janice felt awful for being the reason he was so upset.

"E's my son too and I don't want to leave 'im behind. Besides, he and Caroline have a special bond and I know they've missed each other terribly over the last few months."

"He's my son, not hers! Don't leave me with nothing after all these years!"

"I'm sorry Mick but I want Michael too. We'll have to try to work something out when the time comes."

* * *

><p>Caroline waited nervously for Janice to emerge from the baggage claim area. Even though they had spoken on the phone she wasn't sure quite what their reunion was going to be like. She was also worried in case Janice had suffered another panic attack on the plane. She was desperate to see the younger woman, not truly believing she was alright until she'd witnessed it herself. Many passengers passed her by in a blur from the Alicante flight. She was confident she would be able to spot Janice a mile off though, so she wasn't worried about missing her. After the initial five minute rush, Caroline saw Janice appear through the gates and watched as she scanned the area for her. Caroline's breath caught in her throat and tears of relief sprang to her eyes. Janice looked exhausted and she'd clearly lost weight, but Caroline would soon remedy that. She waved in Janice's direction as she slowly walked over to her. Finally the younger woman spotted her and she waved back with a relieved smile on her face. They met halfway and Janice let go of her suitcase in favour of wrapping her arms around the American woman and sobbing her heart out. Caroline wasn't ashamed to admit that she was crying just as hard. With their faces pressed into each other's necks it was difficult to speak and be heard but the older woman made out Janice's mantra of 'I'm sorry' anyway. Caroline pulled back a little way and held Janice's face in her hands to look her straight in the eye.<p>

"You have _nothing _to be sorry for. I'm just so glad that you're here. I've missed you, so very much." Janice looked down as more tears fell from her eyes. She gently shook her head in disagreement but Caroline lifted her chin back up with a finger.

"Let's go home; we can talk about this later." Caroline loosened her hold on Janice and prepared to leave the airport.

"Wait!" Janice's voice stopped the American in her tracks and Caroline briefly wondered if the last thirty-six hours had all been a dream.

"I wanted to...I need to..." Janice stepped back towards Caroline and slid her hands up to tangle in her hair, bringing her head down towards her own.

"I love you." Janice proudly proclaimed before she kissed the older woman like it had been the three months they had been separated. Eventually they broke apart and rested their foreheads together whilst they caught their breath.


	6. Epilogue 1

**EPILOGUE – Part One**

Janice sat at the coffee table surrounded by forms and brochures. She had been looking at local schools for Michael at the same time as completing job applications. She was desperate to contribute towards the household bills, especially if Michael was going to live with them. She was also quite looking forward to working in the big city and doing something interesting and different. Unfortunately she and Mick had come to a stalemate over where Michael was going to live and they'd begun custody proceedings. Communication between them had broken down quite badly and much to her great surprise Janice had already received divorce papers. She supposed Mick still had to come to terms with what had happened between them. Michael had stayed with her and Caroline for a week before he went back to school and she'd never seen he nor Caroline happier. They had a real bond and Janice could see that Caroline would have dearly liked to have had children. Mick had left her to explain the situation to Michael and the ten year old had been conflicted about how he felt. He was upset and confused over which parent he was going to have to be separated from on one hand but he loved Caroline and asked if that meant she was going to be his other Mum. He explained that a boy in his year had two mums and another younger boy had two dads. The American woman had had to stifle her sobs at the sentiment. The landline phone rang and Janice hesitated for a moment before she answered it. Although she had been living with Caroline for nearly three months she hadn't quite settled into making it her home too.

"Hello?"

"Hey Honey! Sorry for calling so late, I'm just on my way home now." Janice could hear the clicking of Caroline's heels on the pavement.

"Hard day?" Caroline sighed in acknowledgement of the ingrained weariness of her job.

"Yeah, you know how much I hate getting home late. How's the job hunting gone?"

"Alright, a couple of possibilities, but I'll let you have a look when yer get here."

"Okay, I'm just going into the tube so I'll be forty minutes or so. Love you."

"Love you too." Janice put the phone down and sat back on the sofa with a wistful smile on her face. It had been so easy to fall into a relationship with Caroline. Everything had felt so natural and they had settled into an easy routine. Janice knew that they were still in the honeymoon period and that it was a novelty being together full time, but she had a feeling it would work out. She had never felt quite like this before and Caroline certainly seemed more relaxed than when they'd only been seeing each other on a monthly basis.

* * *

><p>As the weeks went by it gradually dawned on Janice that Mick wasn't coping well with their separation and that Michael was the only thing keeping him grounded. She eventually came to the heart-breaking decision to allow Mick to have full custody of their son on the condition that he came down to London every other weekend and during some of the school holidays. They still hadn't spoken to each other directly by this point and Janice was sorry for that. She also felt guilty that Michael had been caught in the middle and ended up relaying messages between his mum and dad. She had a feeling that the situation would last for some time. She was gutted to be without her son on a permanent basis but Caroline had been incredibly supportive and had offered to move up to Manchester to at least be close by. Janice had considered the offer seriously but only briefly. Part of the point of her being with Caroline was to explore her new found independence and she felt it was more achievable in London. The city was full of possibilities and experiences waiting to happen. Michael also loved visiting them and absorbing as much of the city life and tourist attractions that he could. Mick needed time to sort out a new routine and life for himself and Michael and it would be easier for him to do that without Janice and Caroline living round the corner from them.<p>

Janice knew that although it wouldn't be easy adapting to life without her children around her and being away from everything she had ever known, it would be worth it in the end. She was finally on a path in life that would allow her to grow and find her true self. She snuggled up with Caroline on the settee and settled down to watch a film on a rare Friday night in. Life wasn't perfect, but it was good and she was in love. Who knew what would happen in the future?


	7. Epilogue 2

**Eight Years Later (2018)**

The pool was almost full to the brim with frivolous teenagers, splashing around and mucking about. A small amount of alcohol from the Solana's all-inclusive bar probably had something to do with it, but that was beside the point. Michael Garvey had turned eighteen a couple of months ago and this holiday with his mates was his birthday present from his parents. He had even been allowed to bring his girlfriend, although she was in a room with three other girls. But the best thing of all was that he had all of his family around him for the first time in years. He was being watched over by Madge who, despite her advancing years, was still causing havoc and being a bad influence. Michael didn't know who was worse, his mate Jon for starting the shot drinking contest or his Nana for not stopping when it had been polite for a lady to do so. Jon was busy throwing up in the gents whilst Madge sat slumped on her scooter with a look of triumph on her face.

Coolio was happily dive-bombing into the warm pool and trying to keep up with the older boys. He was getting quite tall and was just as skinny as his uncle. Although, Michael had filled out a bit recently, having made use of the local gym and his student discount. Coolio had tried to sneak a drink of some lager, but Telle and Geoff had been on the ball with that one. Michael had tried something similar at his age and suffered many a pre-legal hangover. Although they couldn't blame Michael entirely, it was a product of being brought up by his dad and spending Sunday dinners at the local pub. Geoff and Telle's daughter Olivia sat with her Nans and happily played with her dolls as Caroline braided her hair into different styles. The six year old was adorably chubby, blonde-haired and as bright as a button. She adored her Nans and was very proud and vocal if anyone should ever stare at them strangely. Coolio had been more for Mick as he had grown up and he had a great respect for his uncle Michael. He didn't find school very easy and Telle had suspected that would only get harder now that he was about to start senior school. But Mick had spent painstaking hours trying to help him with his homework and Geoff had been the best adoptive father the boy could have had. Geoff and Telle were surprisingly still loved up and had really settled into parenthood. Neither of them were particularly interested in getting married and neither Mick nor Janice could really blame them considering how that had worked out for them.

Janice lay on her sun bed soaking up the rays and reading her book, but she frequently looked up to exchange a glance or a smile with Caroline. Olivia was besotted with Caroline, even more so than Michael had been, so Janice tended to leave them to their quality time. Mick was enjoying the sunshine only a few sun beds along from them with his girlfriend Steff. Things had changed from those early days of arguments and months of not talking to each other. Michael had been stuck between the two of them and Janice was sorry that things had become that bad. Mick had been deeply hurt, heartbroken and more than a little of the issue had been his own stubborn pride. Whilst Janice hadn't agreed with his behaviour, she had understood where he was coming from. She was lucky to have found someone she wanted to be with, Mick had to start all over again and it hadn't been his choice. Things had become much easier once Steff had come into his life and a tentative friendship had begun to reform. Things weren't perfect, but at least they had called a truce good enough to spend a week together for Michael's sake. And it was lovely to have the whole family, plus additions, all together again.

Michael stepped out of the pool soaking wet and dripped his way over to his Mums. Caroline looked up and squinted at him as the afternoon sun shone over his head and in her eyes. She put a hand up to shield her vision.

"Are you enjoying yourself Michael?" The newly minted adult plonked himself at the end of Caroline's sunbed and shook his wet hair all over his niece. The youngster squealed in delight.

"Uncle Michael!" she chastised him playfully.

"Sorry Liv." She giggled and held out a doll to him but he declined the offer and went back to Caroline's question.

"Yeah, it's been brilliant so far! Although it looks like me Nana thinks it's 'er eighteenth!" Janice chuckled and looked up at son. She felt a twinge of sadness as it was clear he was all grown up and no longer her little boy. She and Caroline had talked about fostering over the years, but the time never really seemed right. She thought that perhaps it was something they should consider again once this holiday was over.

"'undred and eighteenth more like!" Janice loved her mother dearly, but was the first to take the piss at any opportunity she got. Although woe betide anyone else who deigned do the same, particularly Mick. "Glad yer 'aving a good time love." Michael ruffled Olivia's hair and then stood up.

"I'm going over to Dad fer a bit. See yer later." Caroline looked at Janice carefully as she watched her son walk off. She leaned over the sun beds and gave her a sound kiss.

"What were that for?"

"I saw the way you looked at him and I know you've been feeling a bit…redundant now that he's got a life of his own." Janice smiled at her girlfriend sadly.

"I were born to be a mum, it's the only thing I know how ter do." Caroline got off her sun bed and crouched down beside Janice's. Olivia didn't want to be left out of whatever was going on between her nans so followed suit and wedged herself between them. She looked at them as though she understood exactly what they were talking about and nodded in all the right places.

"And you've been a great mum but you're also a wonderful grandmother and you've become a fantastic teaching assistant. Children will always be in your life, even if they're not your own and that's better in my book." Janice gave her lover a watery smile in return for all the praise she'd just heaped on her.

"You always seem to know exactly what to say, whatever would I do without you?" Janice punctuated her thanks with a firm kiss.

"I'm sure you'd survive, but it's nice to hear anyway." Olivia grinned at her nans and wrapped her chubby little arms around both their necks and squished them all together in a big three-way hug.

* * *

><p>That evening the whole clan including Michael's friends gathered around the poolside for a barbeque. Everyone was chatting amiably amongst themselves as some queued for burgers and hot dogs and others sat eating their dinner. Janice had got caught up in a conversation with Telle and Geoff and Caroline observed the throng as she waited for her girlfriend to get back to her with their drinks. It was a strange hotchpotch of family, some by extension, and friends but it seemed to work and everyone was having a good time. She spotted Mick on his way over to her side of the pool and made up her mind about something. She stood up from her table and met him halfway.<p>

"Mick, can I have a word?" Caroline indicated that she wanted a chat in private and they stepped to one side, out of earshot of anyone else.

"Is everything alright?" He asked the American, genuinely concerned. They hadn't spoken much since they had arrived a couple of days ago but he thought that everything had been going rather well recently.

"Everything's fine, I just wanted to ask you something." The nerves kicked in and Caroline suddenly wondered if she was doing the right thing.

"Of course, ask away." Mick sounded fairly relaxed and happy, Caroline thought, so perhaps now _was_ the right time to bring it up.

"I know it hasn't been easy for you these last few years and I really appreciate every effort you've made to try and be friends recently. I think that we have something that really works, for all of us, now. So I wanted to make sure, in the spirit of friendship and respect, that you'd be okay with it." Caroline stopped as though she were expecting Mick to answer her.

"Okay with what?" Caroline had been so nervous that she'd forgotten to ask Mick the actual question.

"I want to ask Janice to marry me." Mick's eyebrows briefly rose in surprise before he nodded to himself and appeared to think for a moment.

"I'm surprised you haven't brought the subject up long before now. You've been together what, eight years?" He was genuinely curious about how long it had taken either of them to mention marriage. Of course he knew that when they had first started seeing each other they would only have been able to have a Civil Partnership but everyone had known it was more or less the same thing as marriage anyway. Then three years ago it was upgraded to real marriage, equal to what he and Janice had previously shared, and Mick had thought that the subject would have definitely have come up then.

"Nine, if you include that first year before…well you know. We've talked about it, plenty of times, but Janice wanted to make sure you were happy and settled before we really considered it. Neither of us has mentioned it for ages." Caroline had tried subtly to bring it up on numerous occasions but she always felt that Janice was holding back. Of course she knew that it mostly had to do with her guilt over Mick but she had sometimes wondered if Janice wasn't quite ready for it, or if she even really wanted it.

"Why now?" Caroline had been asking herself that very same question for the past few weeks. Ever since Michael's eighteenth birthday had become a prominent talking point, from the actual day to the holiday and all the planning in between, they had had been discussing it on an almost weekly basis since Christmas. It had made Caroline think about the future more deeply, especially since it was clear Janice was struggling to cope with her youngest child becoming an adult.

"I just feel that the time is right. I really want to make things official and now that we've managed a civilised week together as a whole family I was hoping that we not only would have your blessing but you would take an active role, as a friend." Caroline meant it sincerely and realised that they actually owed a lot to Mick for bringing them together in the first place. If he hadn't encouraged Janice to follow her feelings and allowed her to do so without guilt then they wouldn't be standing here, nine years later, discussing this at all.

"That's a big ask you know." Caroline looked suitably chastised before she saw that Mick was smiling broadly.

"Of course you both have my blessing _and_ my friendship." Caroline was so pleased that she could almost cry, goodness knows what she'd be like when she actually proposed!

"Really?"

"Yes, there's a lot of water under the bridge now and I can see that yer both sickeningly 'appy. I never meant you any ill will you know, I just found my whole life falling apart around me and there was nothing I could do to put it back together again. But life 'as moved on and I'm happy with Steff and with my very extended family." Caroline glanced behind him and saw that Janice was on her way back.

"Thank you Mick, it means so much to me, to us." Caroline went to shake his hand but Mick pulled her in for a hug instead. Janice put hers and Caroline's drinks on their table and glanced up to see her ex-husband embracing her girlfriend. They headed back towards her and the rest of the party laughing quite amiably with each other. Janice was confused but quite pleased they were getting along. Mick nodded and smiled at Janice as he passed by and left Caroline to it.

"What were that all about?"

"Nothing sweetheart, I'll tell you later." Janice put it to the back of her mind for the time being and wasn't particularly worried about it. If there had been a problem she knew that Caroline would talk to her about it when she was ready to.

* * *

><p>"And the next person to come up and sing for us is an old friend of Neptune's, Janice Garvey." Janey announced to the holidaymakers packed tightly into the nightclub. Caroline didn't know Janice had put her name down to sing and beamed in delight that she was going to. Janice had been a bit of a dark horse in their early days together and hadn't disclosed that she had an excellent singing voice. Caroline had felt mildly embarrassed that she'd been praised so highly for her talents while her girlfriend had kept quiet about her own. The room went silent and the first few chords of Florence and the Machine's 'Spectrum' played through the sound system. Janice's warm, rich voice echoed Florence Welch's and as she began to sing she managed to do the song justice and give it some heartfelt meaning. The sentiment went straight through to Caroline's heart and suddenly she knew that this was the perfect moment. She waited for the pause in words and rhythm where she knew that she would just about have enough time. Caroline had been so awestruck watching Janice that suddenly it was time to move and she was out of her chair and kneeling on stage in front of the Mancunian without realising it. She held out the box that contained the diamond engagement ring to her lover and the entire room fell deadly silent. Janey took the cue and turned the music down low to give the women on stage a few moments. Janice was more than a little shocked and the surprise was evident on her face. Caroline gathered up all the courage she could to enable her to say the words she had wanted to for so long.<p>

"Janice, will you marry me?" Janice beamed at her lover but her eyes glanced sideways to her family waiting with baited breath in the audience. She sought out Mick and she was relieved to see that he had the dopiest grin plastered on his face as he held two thumbs up in support. She looked again at Caroline who nodded gently in acknowledgement of the fact that she had ensured Mick was going to be alright with it and it began to dawn on Janice that this was what their exchange had been about earlier. The emotion of the surprise and absurdity of being proposed to on stage in a nightclub in Benidorm caused Janice to involuntarily giggle as she confirmed her acceptance. Caroline gently placed the ring on Janice's finger and they cemented their engagement with a passionate kiss. Neptune's erupted into cheers, applause and hoots and Janey turned the volume up full blast on the karaoke system. Florence Welch's unmistakeable voice came through and the last chorus was left in her capable hands as Janice was far too occupied to finish her turn at the microphone. Her whole family, including Mick and Steff, were hugging each other and crying and laughing with happiness. Even Madge had a smile on her face and made a point of shaking Caroline's hand, effectively burying the hatchet and welcoming her to the family.

* * *

><p>Life still had many ups and downs in store for the extended Garvey clan and the future would bring more than one wedding, several more babies and a funeral or two. But they would get through the hard times and enjoy the good times, together, because that is what families do no matter how their component parts are made up.<p> 


End file.
